Segunda Oportunidad
by Aglae Ivanov
Summary: Un caso de un asesino serial acecha nuevamente a Japón. L, el mejor detective del mundo, volverá a la localidad para resolverlo. Junto con sus herederos, un equipo del FBI y una rubia que tuvo que pagar su condena convirtiéndose en un agente de dicha institución, se adentrará en un juego en el cual todo puede suceder.
1. Prólogo

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen. La historia solo está hecha con fines de entretención._

 **D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N**

 **Segunda Oportunidad**

 **Prólogo**

Light Yagami miraba a L con satisfacción. Sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida. Sentía que pronto este gran rival caería ante su poder como Dios del Nuevo Mundo. En cuanto Misa desenterrara la Death Note y recuperara su memoria, todo habría terminado. Misa, recordando el nombre del detective, podría eliminarlo fácilmente. Solo le había prometido amor, y ella había aceptado, como siempre. Era tan fácil manipularla. Era, incluso, más fácil que entrenar a un cachorro.

Además, intuía lo que Misa Amane era capaz de hacer por él. Tenía claro que, si ella no recordaba el nombre de L, haría el trato de los ojos de shinigami nuevamente. Sonrió con regocijo para sus adentros. L no tenía por donde escapar. Misa Amane solo tenía que presentarse al cuartel general con el pretexto de que quería verlo o simplemente pasar, como ella lo haría en un arrebato normal. Miró a Rem, quien se hallaba en la habitación, observándolo de manera disimulada. Ella, por supuesto, era el plan B. Si Misa no lograba recordar el verdadero nombre del detective o, en su defensa, verlo para descubrirlo, Rem iba a tomar lugar en el asunto.

— Ryuuzaki, Misa-san está en la entrada del edificio — La voz de Watari interrumpió los pensamientos de Light. Vaya, entonces Misa había hecho el trato de los ojos después de todo— Afirma que quiere hablar contigo con urgencia. — L no pareció muy asombrado por ello, a pesar de que todos los de la habitación fruncieron el ceño con curiosidad. Por supuesto que, normalmente, Misa quería ver a Light y no a L.

— De acuerdo, permite que entre.

Light tuvo que aguantarse el impulso de reír. ¿Así de fácil dejaría que su sospechosa principal de ser el segundo Kira lo viera? L, a pesar de lo que demostraba, era bastante confiado. Su arrogancia era su propia destrucción. Yagami pensó con repulsión como él se hacía llamar la justicia, siendo que se oponía a ella. Él, Light Yagami, era la justicia. Él tenía el poder para dictaminar sentencias, nadie más. L caería ante su poder, y él ganaría. Este era el principio del fin.

En pocos minutos, se escuchó el ruido de unos tacones de plataforma colisionando contra el suelo. L se giró hacia su visitante, al igual que todos. Light observó a Misa, intentando no esbozar una sonrisa que pudiera parecer sospechosa. Ella llevaba un vestido negro y medias largas, junto con su cabello rubio peinado en sus dos típicas coletas altas. Light la miró, y ella le devolvió la mirada. Había decisión en su rostro, lo que dejó tranquilo al chico.

— Buenas tardes, Misa-san — Saludó L, sentado en su posición típica. Misa lo miró, y Light entendió que había acabado todo.

 _Saluda, ve al baño, y escribe, Misa…_

— Misa ha venido a confesar.

Todos en la habitación abrieron los ojos de par en par, incluyendo a Light. ¿Qué rayos?, ¿Qué significaba todo esto? Rem miraba a la chica con asombro y preocupación, como si, por primera vez, intentara decir algo en el asunto. Yagami, por su parte, posó sus ojos castaños en los de Misa, y, sin dudarlo, se acercó, tomándola por los hombros.

— ¿Misa? ¿Qué estás diciendo? No puedes…

— Misa no lo resiste — Respondió ella con tristeza. Light tuvo que controlarse para no apretarle los hombros con fuerza. La rubia levantó la vista por sobre el hombro de Light para dirigirse a L — Misa no puede matarte, Ryuuzaki.

— Misa… ¿Qué estás hablando? Tú jamás-

— ¿Jamás podría matar? — Completó la frase, cortándolo. Light la miró con seriedad, y ella se zafó de su contacto con delicadeza. — Te equivocas, Light. Sí puedo, pero ya no quiero hacerlo más.

— Ya veo — Musitó L. Todos se voltearon a verlo. — Entonces, dices ser el segundo Kira como predije, lo cual convertiría a Light en el primero.

— No — Negó ella. Light la miró. Al menos algo parecía pensar antes de actuar deliberadamente. Así era Misa, no lo iba a delatar. — Nunca conocí al verdadero Kira. Simplemente seguí sus instrucciones como él me lo indicó. No necesité encontrarlo para hacerlo, pues él mandó a su shinigami.

— Ya basta, Misa — La inesperada voz de Rem resonó por toda la habitación. Light miró a la criatura con odio. Misa, en cambio, con tristeza. Todos, excepto L, parecieron sorprendidos ante el hecho de que la shinigami la conociera. — No permitiré que, nuevamente, protejas a este humano repugnante.

— Rem, no intervengas… — Pidió Misa casi susurrando. Rem iba a responder, pero alguien se adelantó.

— Oh, pero ya lo hizo — Habló Ryuuzaki. El peculiar chico se giró a la shinigami, expectante — Ya no se puede retractar de sus palabras, así que es mejor que siga adelante con la declaración.

— Es él — La shinigami señaló a Light con uno de sus enormes dedos. Soichiro abrió sus ojos sorprendido, al igual que Matsuda y los demás integrantes que habían sido parte de la policía japonesa — Él es el humano que se hace llamar Kira, y quien ha manipulado a Misa durante todo este tiempo.

— No, eso no puede ser verdad… — Susurró el jefe Yagami. Rem asintió, casi pudiendo entender los sentimientos del padre del castaño. Entonces, el jefe de policía miró a Light con súplica — Light… No puede ser…

— ¡Por supuesto que no es verdad! — Exclamó él en respuesta. Misa lo miró, mientras que él señaló de manera acusativa a Rem — ¡Esta cosa, no sé qué tiene con Misa, pero está molesta porque cree que no la amo como mi novia! Ni idea qué tipo de sentimientos tendrán este tipo de seres monstruosos ni cuáles son sus motivos para echar cuadernos asesinos en este mundo, pero yo no soy Kira.

— Misa Amane — La voz de Ryuuzaki nuevamente captó la atención de todos. Misa levantó la vista hacia él — Si lo que dice Light-kun es verdad, entonces ¿por qué puedes ver a este shinigami y por qué no quieres que intervenga?

— Misa, di la verdad — La Idol se giró a Rem, quien se encontraba en la misma posición sólida — No puedes seguir con esto. Él no lo vale, Misa…

— ¡Deja de meterle ideas en la cabeza! — Gritó Light. Misa se sobresaltó un poco con el aullido de Light. Jamás lo había visto de esa manera. — Misa… — La chica se volteó a su novio, quien le apretó la mano con una actuación digna de reconocimiento. — Sabes que yo no lo haría, me conoces.

— Yo también te conozco, y sé perfectamente bien que eres capaz — Acotó L, llevándose, en su modo tan peculiar, una galleta de panda a la boca. Algunos en la habitación pensaron con curiosidad cómo el chico podía comer en un momento como este.

— Light… — Susurró ella. El chico sintió que Misa temblaba ante su contacto. La rubia lo miró, con sus ojos nublados de lágrimas — Tú no me amas, Light…

— Misa, si de eso se trata, yo…

— Jamás me amaste, Light… — Misa se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. El chico la miraba incrédulo — No puedo hacerlo… No puedo seguirte por este camino. — Ella lo soltó. — Ni siquiera fui a desenterrar lo que me dijiste, pero supuse que querías que matara a Ryuuzaki. Siempre me has usado, esta vez no era diferente.

— Entonces, ¿Afirmas que Light Yagami es Kira, Misa-san? — La pregunta sonó como un dictamen. Soichiro Yagami miraba a la joven sin creer lo que oía ni lo que veía. Todo indicaba que su hijo era Kira, pero aun se rehusaba a ello.

— Sí — Solo se necesitó ese susurro para confirmarlo. Ni en sus sueños más oscuros Misa Amane, su mayor seguidora y admiradora, hubiera sido capaz de traicionarlo de esa forma. Todos en la habitación guardaron silencio, hasta que L habló.

— Bien, responderás mis preguntas más tarde — L se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a Mogi, Matsuda y Aizawa — Arresten a Light Yagami, déjenlo donde Watari les indique más tarde. Por el momento, llévenlo a la habitación que antes era de Misa Amane.

— No iré a ningún puto lado solo porque un shinigami y una despechada hayan declarado que soy Kira — Soltó Light con odio y repugnancia. Aizawa, Mogi y Matsuda ya estaban avanzando hacia él — Hm, bueno, veo que lo prefieres así — Light miró a Misa, quien estaba por empezar a temblar respecto a la situación. — Te quitaré el favor de hacerlo entonces, Misa Amane…

— ¿Light? — Susurró ella.

Light se acercó a Matsuda y, con un hábil movimiento, le sacó la pistola que tenía guardada dentro de la chaqueta. Con agilidad, provocó que el hombre se cayera al suelo de una zancadilla. Aizawa y Mogi intentaron avanzar hacia él, pero Light se quitó. Estaba apuntando hacia L. Solo necesitaba matar al detective de forma manual. Respecto a los demás, podría escribir sus nombres en el trozo de Death Note que tenía guardado en el reloj. Era una jugada arriesgada, pero tenía claro que seguir haciéndose el estúpido no tenía caso. La confesión de Misa había sido vital.

— ¡NO! — Chilló Misa. Light disparó. Sin embargo, no fu quien le llegó el disparo, sino a Yagami padre, quien se interpuso entre la bala y el detective. Sin importar aquello, el joven estaba por disparar otra vez cuando su padre cayó al suelo, pero Mogi y Aizawa lo tomaron.

— ¡TÚ ME HICISTE HACERLO! — Le gritó Light a Misa, aun teniendo uno de sus brazos libres. La rubia comenzó a llorar aun más fuerte. — ¡TÚ TENDRÍAS QUE HABERLO MATADO!

Entonces, antes de que pudiera apuntar a Misa con el arma, Light tuvo una punzada en el pecho. Todos en la habitación observaron con horror que el chico se revolcó unos segundos antes de perder la mirada en un punto fijo de la habitación. Misa, espantada, notó que Rem se estaba desintegrando. Ella había matado a Light por amenazar la vida de Misa, tal como se lo había advertido.

— ¡NO! — Gritó Misa, observando el cuerpo de Light mientras se arrodillaba junto a él. Luego, se volteó a Rem, no entendiendo bien lo que le ocurría — ¡Aun era posible salvarlo, Rem! Aun era posible hacer algo…

— Elegiste bien, Misa… — Fue lo último que dijo la criatura antes de desaparecer por completo.

Misa lloró. Lloró mucho sobre el cuerpo inerte de Light Yagami. Sintió cómo los policías pasaban a su alrededor, atendiendo con urgencia al jefe Yagami, a quien su propio hijo le había disparado. No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó ahí, pero sentía que se había equivocado. Creyó que confesando solo su culpa podría salvar a Light y salvarse ella. Creyó que podía evitar las deducciones estúpidas de Ryuuzaki. Pero se había equivocado, y eso le había costado todo. Estaba sola.

— Watari, lleva a Misa Amane a su habitación

— ¡No me moveré de aquí! — Gritó ella. Ryuuzaki se acercó. Luego, sin previo aviso, le colocó un pañuelo en la nariz. Ella forcejeó todo lo que pudo, pero, para su sorpresa, el delgado muchacho era mucho más fuerte que ella. Cayó inconsciente a los pocos segundos.

D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N

Estaban en el hospital. Por fortuna, el jefe Yagami estaba fuera de peligro. El disparo no le había perforado órganos vitales. Según el médico, eso era una posibilidad entre muchas, puesto que los disparos en la zona de la espalda solían ser vitales a su edad. Todos asintieron con gratitud. Ryuuzaki se encontraba allí, lamentablemente, para hablar temas de trabajo. A pesar de que muchos se negaron a la idea de exponer al jefe Yagami nuevamente a una situación de estrés, él mismo había pedido que la reunión se realizara en su habitación de hospital.

— Para hacer breve esta reunión, el tema será cómo proceder respecto a la situación de Misa Amane — Todos se tensaron en ese minuto, recordando la situación de hace unos días. El jefe Yagami tuvo que, incluso, controlar las lágrimas que se aproximaban por salir — Como bien sabemos, ella es el segundo Kira. Logré hablar con ella, y me dijo que, efectivamente, hay otra Death Note en el mundo — Todos en la habitación se mantuvieron en silencio, L siguió hablando. — Misa Amane dio la ubicación, y ambas libretas están guardadas en una de las bóbedas de alta seguridad de las Fuerzas Internacionales. Están bajo veinte claves diferentes, con huellas dactilares y oculares de diversos agentes. La persona que intente entrar allí de forma ilegal, sería calcinada junto con los cuadernos — El detective hizo una pausa. Todos seguían en silencio, mirándolo. — Con respecto a Misa Amane, Watari ha informado que presenta algunos delirios de suicidio. Según un médico especialista, dice que hay que tratarlo de inmediato, sino puede ser vital.

— ¿Qué propones entonces, Ryuuzaki? — Preguntó Soichiro. L se aclaró la garganta.

— He estudiado todas las posibilidades — Planteó el detective — Considerando que confesó y que ella no recuerda nada de su proceder como el segundo Kira, creo que es pertinente primero, derivarla a una clínica especializada en tratar estos temas. Luego, enviarla a convertirse en agente del FBI.

— ¿Crees que es prudente enviar a uno de los más grandes asesinos seriales al FBI? — Preguntó Aizawa, incrédulo. L asintió — ¿Qué clase de barbaridad es esa?

— No es ninguna barbaridad, Aizawa-san — Respondió tranquilamente el chico — Weddy y Aiber trabajan para mí y son criminales. Misa-san no recuerda haber sido uno, por lo que aun estamos a tiempo de formarla. Su castigo será que no tendrá una vida normal como ella hubiese querido. Renunciará a su vida como modelo, actriz y cantante, convirtiéndose en un agente productivo para la sociedad. Además, ella tiene potencial.

— ¿Y su estado mental? — Quiso saber Mogi. Ryuuzaki se mordió el pulgar antes de contestar.

— Se sabe que este tipo de situaciones no son favorables para entrar al FBI, por lo que Watari ha encontrado una clínica ideal para Misa-san — Explicó L — Yo me encargaré de sus gastos. Cuando ella esté lista, va a convertirse en agente.

Dicha la sentencia, Ryuuzaki se retiró de la habitación, siendo la última vez que los hombres allí presentes lo verían en mucho tiempo. Al día siguiente, Misa Amane se iría rumbo a Estados Unidos, estando vigilada a toda hora por un agente contratado por L hasta que llegara a la clínica en la que se hospedaría.

Siguiendo toda predicción de L, Misa Amane estuvo un año en esa clínica. Era la mejor atención que le podían brindar. A pesar de no tener parientes ni amigos, Misa era una persona sociable, por lo que pudo recuperarse al centrar su mente en otros asuntos. Le costó mucho trabajo, pues los primeros meses no hablaba con absolutamente nadie y había tratado de quitarse la vida muchas veces. No obstante, cuando comenzó a hablar y a seguir el tratamiento, las mejorías se notaron. Sus compañeros no sabían quién era ella realmente, pero al contar parte de lo que había ocurrido (inventándoles que Light había hecho algo malo y se había matado porque ella lo había delatado), todos le dijeron que no tenía que sentirse culpable. La llenaron de fuerza, junto con la ayuda psicológica que recibió.

Después de aquello, Misa entró a convertirse en un agente del FBI. A pesar de ser japonesa, hablaba perfectamente bien el inglés, gracias a sus estudios y su práctica en la clínica. Misa Amane iniciaría una nueva vida, renovada de todo ello. Se había propuesto seguir adelante, aunque sabía en su corazón que en cualquier momento podía sucumbir, estaba lista para enfrentar lo que el FBI tenía destinado para ella. Serían cuatro años de estudio y preparación física antes de entrar en acción, por lo que el camino sería largo.

Después de todo, la vida le estaba ofreciendo una segunda oportunidad que no iba a desperdiciar.

D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N

 _Lo sé, lo sé. El principio es MUY utópico. Es llevar la personalidad de Misa al límite, tanto, que puede quedar OoC. Sin embargo, es solo el comienzo, se los juro, y traté de justificar lo más posible sus decisiones. La muerte de Light Yagami para este fic era imprescindible, pero no significa que lo haga porque lo odie (aunque sí, no me gusta para nada ese psicótico). La historia no lo comprometía a él, y adherirlo hubiese resultado muy problemático._

 _Sé que Misa es el gran tema aquí, créanme. Sé que ella no sería capaz de delatar a Light, pero este es un fic, por lo que me puse en la posición de que de verdad Misa no pudiera mata se diera cuenta que Light nunca la amó. Sí, sus acciones derivaron a algo que ella no quiso que ocurriera, como la muerte de Light. Sé que la Misa que conocemos se hubiera disparado ahí mismo, pero la que yo estoy presentando es una propuesta de lo que pudo haber ocurrido con ella si hubiese despertado._

 _Sé también que una depresión tan grande como sentirse culpable por la muerte de tu novio quizás no se sana en un año (menos el intento de suicidio). Sin embargo, hay que pensar que es una buena clínica, y que está rodeada de gente que le dice que no es culpable. Por tanto, supongo que nuestra Misa Misa sí puede sanar en un ambiente así. Después de todo, una parte de su corazón quiso confesar, según esta historia._

 _Bueno, juro que el primer capítulo será un poco más interesante. Denle una oportunidad a la historia, por favor._

 _Saludos, Pili._

 _PD: Muchos me pueden conocer por mis trabajos anteriores. Están todos descontinuados, pero esta historia es diferente, pues ya hice una planificación de ella. Según mis cálculos, tendrá diecisiete capítulos, más o menos._


	2. Capítulo 1

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen. La historia solo está hecha con fines de entretención._

 **D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N**

 **Segunda Oportunidad**

 **Capítulo 1**

— ¡Jefe, hay otra víctima!

La voz de alarma de Matsuda resonó por toda la habitación. Los policías comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos, y el jefe Yagami se levantó de su asiento inmediatamente. El joven se aproximó a su superior y le entregó los papeles que tenía en su poder. Soichiro Yagami los examinó con cuidado, evidenciando su preocupado semblante.

— Esta vez se trata de otra de nuestras agentes, Iori Usui — Expuso el jefe de policía, sentándose. Todos se miraron. — Treinta y cuatro años, japonesa. Sus registros no salen en los documentos públicos, sino que son confidenciales — Pensó en voz alta el hombre. Matsuda bajó la mirada — Matsuda, envía esta información a todos. Debemos analizar las conexiones de Usui-san y las demás víctimas. ¿Hay información de la autopsia?

— Solo están los datos más básicos, pues siguen trabajando en ello. — Respondió el aludido, ya llegando a su asiento.

— Bien. Apenas tengan más resultados irás a buscarlos y los compartirás, Matsuda

— Por supuesto, jefe.

Matsuda asintió, abriendo su laptop para enviar los archivos a los demás. Suspiró apenado. Era la cuarta víctima en la semana, y las semanas anteriores habían sido cinco. Llevaban un total de nueve víctimas, siendo cinco agentes japonesas o miembros de la policía. Observó la imagen de aquella muchacha. Iori tenía el cabello corto y castaño, sus ojos eran oscuros, y, en el resto de su rostro, se apreciaban una nariz pequeña y unos labios que demostraban vitalidad. Quizás la había visto en el comedor alguna vez, pero jamás había hablado con ella. Se veía tan joven…

Aizawa miró a su alrededor. Todos estaban trabajando con los archivos que su compañero había enviado. En este caso, la víctima había muerto por puñaladas. Según los pocos datos de la autopsia, la muerte había sido dolorosa. Iori Usui, primero, había sido apuñalada en sus extremidades, sin tener heridas tan profundas. Al parecer, el asesino también había experimentado con sustancias químicas, puesto que se hallaron quemaduras en la piel de la joven agente. Luego, se había procedido a apuñalar los órganos vitales, uno a uno. También había espacios de tiempo entre un golpe y otro. El asesino sabía perfectamente lo que hacía cuando dejó que su víctima se desangrara, sufriendo más de lo habitual. Aizawa apretó el puño. Debía haber una razón por la que estaba buscando mujeres policías para ser torturadas y asesinadas.

Además, otro factor que hacía todo más difícil era que no se había encontrado arma alguna en las escenas del crimen, ni huellas dactilares en los cuerpos. Las nueve víctimas eran asesinadas por apuñaladas y, posteriormente, abandonadas en algún camino en un saco de tela o una caja. Todas, sin excepción, demostraban una especie de tortura antes de morir. Los detectives hace mucho tiempo que no se enfrentaban a un crimen de esta magnitud. El asesino, fuera quien fuera, había planeado bien su proceder, puesto que no dejaba rastro alguno.

Aizawa observó a sus compañeros. Muy a su pesar, en esa habitación solo había cuatro hombres confiables para él: Soichiro Yagami, Kanzo Mogi, Hideki Ide y Touta Matsuda. Si las víctimas eran al menos cinco agentes o policías, no podía ser coincidencia. Este asesino quería transmitir un mensaje para ellos, o, en su defecto, provocar que no confiaran entre sí. Por desgracia, si se buscaba la segunda opción, Shuichi Aizawa ya había caído en ella. No podía evitar sospechar de la mayoría. Esos registros no eran fáciles de encontrar.

Soichiro Yagami cruzó su mirada con la de Aizawa, como si leyera su mente. El caso se expandía a una arista que la policía no podía controlar. Se debían limitar los accesos a la investigación, pues, claramente, no era coincidencia el asesinato de todas estas mujeres. Además, ya no era posible confiar en todos los miembros de la policía. Debían trabajar en un grupo acotado de personas.

Entonces, Suichi Aizawa y su jefe tuvieron el mismo pensamiento.

 _Necesitaban a L_

D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N

La habitación estaba oscura, como siempre. Watari entró a los aposentos de aquel genio que había resuelto la mayoría de los casos alrededor del mundo. Llevaba un carro de dulces, pues el chico no había comido hace un par de horas. L se hallaba frente a su computadora. Watari supuso que se trataba de otro caso. A pesar de estar en casa, el detective seguía investigando con la misma devoción e interés todos los que le fueran posibles. Esta vez, según tenía entendido, había un asesino en Japón. L había pedido a Watari que contactara con la policía japonesa, y el director le había explicado detalles. Sin embargo, no había consultado nada más allá.

Comenzó esa semana a investigar el caso del asesino de Japón. En esos entonces, cinco mujeres habían sido asesinadas de una forma parecida. Torturadas a través de puñaladas, para luego acabar desangradas y abandonadas en un lugar desierto (carreteras, caminos abandonados, según los registros policiales). Sin embargo, a lo largo de esa semana, se habían adherido otras cinco víctimas. Watari dio un vistazo a la computadora de su pupilo, y se dio cuenta de que Lawliet revisaba las autopsias de todas las víctimas. La última había sido Iori Usui. Hace tres días le habían enviado el análisis de su autopsia, y parecía ser que el asesino había sido aun más cruel con ella.

— Watari — Llamó el chico, sin voltearse al anciano. Watari lo miró — Necesito que me pongas en contacto con Soichiro Yagami de inmediato.

— De acuerdo, Elle — Respondió su mentor. El detective no se movió — ¿Vas a trabajar el caso con ellos desde aquí?

— No — Negó el chico. Watari no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la respuesta. L no solía asistir presencialmente a los casos que investigaba. — Creo que tengo una corazonada respecto a este caso. Soichiro Yagami-san ya no puede confiar en su gente, pues el asesino ha tenido registros a archivos confidenciales. — Explicó. Fue en ese minuto que se llevó su dedo pulgar a la boca. — Puede ser obra de un hacker, pero es mejor asegurar la información del caso. Además, creo que mi presencia es necesaria, porque tengo la leve sospecha de que este caso se vincula con el de Kira.

— ¿Aun después de tanto tiempo? Han pasado cinco años, L…

— Lo sé, hay una probabilidad del 30% de que así sea. Sin embargo, que las víctimas sean, la mayoría, mujeres policías o agentes japonesas, no puede ser una coincidencia. Además, según la autopsia, estas sufren aun más daño y torturas que las víctimas civiles — Aseguró él. Dicho esto, el chico se volteó a su mentor por primera vez en la conversación — Llama a Near, Mello y Matt. Diles que me acompañarán a Japón, y que necesito que entre los tres me presenten elecciones posibles de agentes del FBI para operar este caso. Debe ser un grupo reducido. No más de cinco.

— Joven L… Si esto de verdad guarda relación con el caso de Kira, obviamente el asesino espera que viaje a Japón para atraparlo — Acotó el anciano. L lo miró, aun con el dedo pulgar en su boca.

— Lo sé, Watari. Pero, si el asesino es tan impulsivo como creo, provocarlo jugará a nuestro favor — Respondió el detective — Además, ya intentó mandar un mensaje matando de esta forma a miembros de la policía. Me gustaría entender por qué son mujeres, pero creo que eso no es tan relevante. Él _quiere_ provocar a la policía japonesa, e incluso provocarme a mí. Es por eso que debemos ir, para que así se acerque a nosotros y se muestre. Además, Yagami-san ya conoce mi rostro, al igual que algunos miembros más de la policía.

— Está bien, L. Sabes que confío en ti, pero también sabes que jamás dejaré de preocuparme.

Sin decir una palabra más, Watari se retiró de la sala. L, sin poder evitarlo, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que se evaporó en unos segundos, ante las palabras paternales de su mentor. A los pocos minutos, el detective fue conectado con el jefe Yagami por vía telefónica. El joven tomó el teléfono con su manera tan peculiar antes de hablar.

— Buenas tardes, jefe Yagami, habla L.

Casi pudo sentir el alivio del jefe de la policía japonesa, al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N

La instalación siempre había sorprendido a todo aquel que pasara por allí. A pesar de que era conocimiento público de que el FBI era una organización bien mantenida, no se podía evitar el asombro al notar que los implementos del área de entrenamiento eran de primer nivel. El establecimiento era mucho más amplio que un gimnasio común, pues había muchos agentes que hacían deportes de combate o entrenamiento físico a toda hora. Todos, sin excepción, debían manejar un deporte de combate para realizar su trabajo de manera correcta.

La mayoría que pasaba por ahí, sin embargo, esta vez no podía evitar fijar su atención en dos rubias. En ese minuto, las dos agentes combatían cuerpo a cuerpo en una parte del área de entrenamiento. Usaban el traje del arte marcial Judo, evidenciando que una era cinturón negro y la otra, café. No obstante, la pelea no parecía estar inclinada a ninguno de los dos lados. La chica del cinturón café combatía tan bien como la del negro. Parecían conocerse en el combate, pues, a pesar de moverse, ninguna caía ante los intentos de la otra. Ambas estaban concentradas en lo que estaban haciendo, y ninguna parecía estar delante de las acciones de su contrincante.

Hasta que, para sorpresa de algunos, la rubia de cinturón negro intentó hacer una técnica a la de cinturón café con bastante rapidez. La receptora del ataque, sin embargo, actuó de buena manera, pues ocupó la fuerza de su oponente para derribarla con una técnica de cadera. La rubia de cinturón negro se levantó luego de su caída y, respetuosamente, ambas se inclinaron, saludando en la tradicional forma japonesa. No obstante, la rubia perdedora, luego de eso, golpeó el brazo de la ganadora de manera amistosa, dedicándole una sonrisa.

— Bien hecho, enana — La felicitó.

— ¡No soy enana, ya te lo dije! Tú eres demasiado alta… — Se justificó ella. La otra rubia lanzó una pequeña risa mientras se limpiaba el rostro con una de sus toallas pequeñas.

— Aunque eso fuera verdad, sigues siendo una de las más bajitas del grupo, Misa — Se burló la chica. Misa se sacó el traje de judo mientras estiraba un poco el cuerpo. — Cosas de japoneses, supongo.

— Oh, y sigues con eso de los japoneses… — Observó ella. La rubia sonrió. — Cuando veas a un coreano y a un japonés frente a ti y no sepas diferenciarlos, ahí me burlaré yo, Halle.

— Sabes que podría diferenciarlos por su idioma, ¿verdad?

— ¿Por qué rayos siempre tienes una respuesta para todo?

— Amane, Bullook — Las dos rubias se voltearon, olvidando su conversación. Allí estaba el agente Loud. Ambas lo observaron, expectantes — El comandante Carter quiere que vayamos a su oficina. Al parecer, nos asignaron una misión — Esto último, dejó atónita a Misa, quien no pudo evitar colocar una expresión de profunda sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo, a mí también? — Dijo ella, mientras dejaba la parte de arriba de su traje sobre la banca y comenzaba a seguir al agente. Loud la miró mientras avanzaban.

— Sí, Amane. El comandante Carter aprobó tu elección. Al parecer fueron personas externas las que hicieron los procedimientos de selección para este caso.

Sin decir nada más, los tres agentes subieron las escaleras que llevaban al despacho de su superior. Ahí, rubio y alto, se encontraba Anthony Carter. Misa, desde la primera vez que lo vio, pensaba que era un hombre bastante guapo. Era rubio, fornido y de facciones masculinas. A pesar de su seriedad, Misa había tenido la oportunidad de conversar con él en varias oportunidades. Después de todo, él era su superior al mando. Misa había evolucionado mucho en estos cinco años, por lo que trabajaba con personas de mayor experiencia en vez de sus compañeros de generación. Utilizando las mismas palabras de Carter, Misa Amane tenía una habilidad excepcional en los deportes de combate y en realizar misiones de encubierto. Lo único en lo que fallaba era en sus deducciones, aunque era intuitiva.

— Bien — Comenzó el agente apenas las tres personas que había mandado a buscar estaban delante de él — Como bien Loud les informó, tenemos una misión. Solo nosotros cuatro iremos. — Los tres agentes estaban inmóviles, escuchando atentamente a su superior. Carter continuó — Bullook y Loud, ustedes saben que son de mi entera confianza. Hemos realizado misiones juntos, por lo que no hay necesidad de justificar su presencia en este caso. En cuanto a ti, Amane — Misa levantó sus ojos miel, y notó que el norteamericano la miraba con seriedad — Esta es tu primera misión importante, por lo que necesitaremos el máximo de tu capacidad. Fuiste escogida entre muchas agentes, así es que confío en que harás bien tu trabajo.

— Sí, señor. — Respondió ella firmemente. Carter asintió con la cabeza y tomó aire, dispuesto a explicar el caso.

— El asunto se gestionará en Japón. Salimos mañana a primera hora. Hay un asesino suelto, y ha tenido acceso a información clasificada de la policía japonesa — Comenzó a explicar el hombre. Misa no pudo evitar tensarse al escuchar que se trataba de su país de origen — El jefe de policía, Soichiro Yagami, me informó de todo. Ya no es posible confiar en sus hombres, por lo que necesita ayuda externa. Además, L, el mejor detective del mundo, también asistirá en esta oportunidad al caso.

— ¿Eh? ¿Tan importante es como para que L se presente en persona? — Soltó Loud. Carter asintió.

— No se conoce mucha información al respecto, pero L quiere asistir personalmente a Japón a tratar el caso. Irá con su propio equipo, al igual que nosotros — Respondió el rubio. — Envié la información correspondiente a sus correos personales, por lo que tendrán que revisarla para cuando lleguemos a Japón. Hagan todo tipo de deducciones. Discutiremos el asunto cuando veamos a nuestros colegas japoneses y a L. — Finalizó. Los tres agentes asintieron. — Es todo. Pueden irse a casa. Nuestro avión parte a las 5:00 am.

Los tres agentes abandonaron el despacho. Misa suspiró, algo incómoda al escuchar que se trataba de L esta vez. Sus músculos se tensaron al recordar la última vez que lo había visto. El chico, en aquel tiempo, le había dicho que la enviaría a Estados Unidos con extrema vigilancia, y que nunca podría volver a tener la vida de figura pública que tanto había construido. En ese tiempo, a Misa no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que ocurriera con ella. Había perdido a Light, su único amor y fuente de devoción. Le importaba un bledo ser enviada a Estados Unidos, pues no le quedaba nada.

Algo en su pecho comenzó a aflorar al recordar a Light Yagami. Iría, posiblemente, al edificio en el que él había muerto. Vería esa escena pasar todos los malditos días. Light apuntando a L con un arma, Soichiro Yagami en el suelo, su novio intentando matarla, Rem desintegrándose, ella abrazando el cuerpo inerte de Light…

 _¿Esta era la condena que Ryuuzaki le había dictado?_

— ¿Misa? — La voz de Halle la sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Se volteó a su amiga, y se encontró con la mirada un poco preocupada de ella. — ¿Te pasa algo? Estás muy callada…

— No, Halle — Respondió ella — Solo estaba pensando en que voy a volver a Japón y veré al padre de mi ex novio.

— Vaya, eso suena complicado… — Comentó la rubia. Obviamente, ella sabía que el novio de Misa estaba muerto y que era hijo del jefe de policía, pero no que había resultado ser Kira. Ni, mucho menos, que ella fue el segundo Kira. El único que conocía esa información era Carter, según había podido deducir ella a lo largo de esos cuatro años.

Ambas rubias se quedaron en silencio hasta que salieron del edificio. Misa se despidió de Halle y fue directo a su auto. Miró al cielo antes de abordarlo. Mañana estaría en Japón, y vería esos ojos ónix y esa postura encorvada otra vez. No pudo evitar suspirar con pesar. No había pensado en él hace años. De hecho, nunca en su vida imaginó que lo volvería a ver. Sentía que, quizás, había sido obra del detective el haber sido escogida. Era consciente de su poca experiencia como agente, por lo que un caso que involucrara relacionarse con el mismísimo L en persona no podía ser por su propio mérito. No. Debía haber algo que Ryuuzaki tenía en mente.

 _Ryuuzaki debía tener una razón para llamarla, no podía ser una coincidencia._

D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N

— Odio los vuelos…

— Oh, Mello, aquí vamos otra vez, ¿por qué odias tanto algo que es tan usual para alguien como tú? Además, puedes dormir mientras viajas, no es nada fuera del otro mundo…

— Mello no puede quedarse quieto ni un momento, he ahí su desagrado por este tipo de actividad

— ¿Y quién demonios te invitó a ti a opinar del asunto? Guarda silencio, cabeza de algodón.

Llevaban dos horas de vuelo y Mello no podía mantenerse tranquilo. L los observaba, analizando cada acción que realizaban. Hasta hace poco los había conocido en persona. Poco más de tres años, para ser exactos. Le había dicho a Watari que él mismo quería estar cerca de sus posibles sucesores y analizar su modo de trabajar. Por lo tanto, cuando volvió a Wammy's House, se hacía llamar con uno de sus apodos: Erald Coil, mientras que esos tres jóvenes lo ayudaban a resolver un par de casos, guardando en secreto su identidad como L.

L tenía como pasatiempo observarlos detenidamente. Mello parecía ser el más competitivo e impulsivo, mientras que Near era su opuesto. Callado, meticuloso y casi nulo en expresiones de cualquier sentimiento o emoción. Por otro lado, estaba Matt. Experto en tecnologías y computadoras. El castaño no parecía interesado en casi ningún asunto. Sin embargo, seguía a Mello porque parecía divertirle, habiendo un claro vínculo afectivo entre los dos por los años que llevaban siendo amigos.

Llevaba a sus sucesores a Japón para que lo apoyaran. Estando tres años junto a ellos, sabía que estaban listos. Además, los tres eran perfectamente capaces de brindar herramientas de gran valor al caso. Tenían habilidades deductivas impresionantes, un coeficiente intelectual superior al promedio, y habilidades exclusivas. Matt, por ejemplo, era una pieza bastante importante para el equipo, pues él conocía muy bien el mundo tecnológico, pudiendo hackear y entrar en cualquier sistema de seguridad (a los ocho años, hasta había hecho su propio software,). Mello y Near, por otro lado, a pesar de ser tan distintos, eran un complemento excelente. Mello era efusividad y emociones, mientras que Near era la calma y el silencio. Mello tenía trabajo de campo, sabía manejar armas y peleaba a la perfección. Era, en ese sentido, más talentoso que Matt y Near. Near, por su parte, tenía buenas iniciativas en cuanto a sus deducciones y una intuición bastante acertada. Él pensaba mucho antes de actuar, y tenía buenas predicciones ante las acciones de las personas.

Los tres, apenas revisaron los documentos del caso, saltaron a la conclusión de que este asesino quería entregar un mensaje a la policía japonesa. Incluso, el hecho de que pudiera estar relacionado con el caso de Kira no era para nada descabellado. Mello, Near y Matt habían pensado por sí mismos, y L se dio cuenta en ese preciso momento que estaban listos para acompañarlo a una misión real.

Sin embargo, ya los gritos de Mello, la risa de Matt y las provocaciones tranquilas de Near lo estaban molestando. No podía pensar bien en los documentos del caso frente a él con ese ruido. Necesitaba establecer conexiones que podría haber en el caso del asesino de Japón con las víctimas y el caso de Kira. Había revisado cada autopsia, y ahora estaba por anotar las horas para calcular cuándo había sido el secuestro de cada mujer. El joven se giró a sus sucesores, colocando una expresión que no demostraba dureza, pero que logró que los chicos se callaran.

— Mello, guarda silencio. Si no puedes dormir, le diré a Watari que te facilite alguna pastilla o algo así. Matt, deja de molestar a Mello, y Near, sabes bien lo que estás haciendo — Los tres se callaron. L suspiró — Necesito establecer un par de conexiones antes de que lleguemos. Está bien si quieren trabajar conmigo un momento. Si no, guarden silencio, por favor.

Así siempre era. A veces L no podía evitar sentirse como un hermano mayor de los tres, aunque sabía que más que nada era su mentor. Matt, casi en un acto inmediato, sacó su tablet y comenzó a revisar los documentos del caso, al igual que Mello. Near, por su parte, ya los tenía abiertos. En esos minutos de silencio, Lawliet nunca se sintió más en paz y tranquilo. Watari les sirvió todo tipo de comidas y bocadillos hasta que llegaron a Japón.

Para ese entonces, L ya tenía una conexión clara. Estaba seguro que, la próxima víctima, sería una mujer. Una mujer que tendría un nombre que empezaría con la letra "A".

D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N

Estaba frente al edificio. No había cambiado nada. Seguía así, pareciendo una estructura llena de oficinas inocentes. Sin embargo, ella sabía que era una de las instalaciones más caras que estaban en la ciudad. Tenía hasta un helipuerto, por Dios. El equipo del FBI no pudo evitar ocultar su asombro al ver aquel edificio. Sabían que aquel recinto había sido financiado por L, por lo que el hecho de ser millonario ya no era misterio para nadie. No pudieron impedir tener curiosidad sobre qué tipo de vida llevaría aquel hombre.

Cada agente tomó su maleta y se dirigió a la entrada. Misa fue la primera en pasar por el sistema de seguridad, demostrando cómo se hacía. Halle y Stephen arquearon una ceja, preguntándose la razón por la que Misa podría conocer el sistema de aquel edificio. Anthony Carter no se sorprendió ni un poco. Aquello fue lo que afirmó las sospechas de Misa. Carter, su superior, tenía el total de información sobre sus antecedentes y su estadía en esa instalación. L debió habérselo comunicado, pidiéndole completa discreción.

Luego de que cada uno pasara por el sistema, Carter dio a conocer el número de sus habitaciones. Misa no ocuparía el piso que estaba acostumbrada en el pasado, sino que estaría en una habitación contigua a la de Halle. Aquello, después de todo, la ponía más tranquila. Tomaron sus pertenencias y se trasladaron al piso diez, en donde Halle y Misa debían acomodarse. Al entrar, Amane supuso que el detective había sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso para colocar cámaras en su habitación.

 _Será mejor que no me cambie de ropa en frente de ese pervertido_

Rió para sus adentros. Sí, aunque hubiesen pasado cinco años, ella tenía el presentimiento de que ese hombre tenía su lado pervertido. No tenía argumentos lógicos que lo probaran, ni tampoco podía basarse en que no la dejaba sola con su novio, pues en esos momentos era necesario. Solo lo intuía. Mientras desempacaba, empezó a preguntarse si L alguna vez se habría involucrado con alguien de esa manera…

 _El solo hecho de imaginarlo ya me causa escalofríos._

La chica desempacó sus pertenencias, olvidando aquellos pensamientos tan extraños. No era mucho lo que traía, pues los agentes habían tenido instrucciones de viajar con lo preciso. De todos modos, Misa tampoco poseía grandes cosas. Antes, la chica se vestía con diversos atuendos, pues su carrera de modelaje se lo exigía de alguna manera. Actualmente, la rubia utilizaba ropas de entrenamiento y conjuntos que, si bien no eran feos ni la hacían lucir desarreglada, no eran extravagantes como los que usaba hace cinco años. Misa no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar sus atuendos de lolita o las faldas cortas que usaba para llamar la atención de Light.

Aquel último recuerdo la hizo sonreír con tristeza. A pesar de que se había mentalizado todo el camino respecto a ese momento, la chica no podía evitar sentir nostalgia en aquel lugar. Tendría que armarse de valor para ir a la sala principal que utilizaban para las investigaciones, pues sabía que Light Yagami había muerto allí, frente a sus ojos. Se sentó en la cama, intentando pensar con claridad y razonar. Ella debía hacer su trabajo. Volvió a recordar su comportamiento de ese tiempo y volvió a sonreír con tristeza.

— De todos modos, Light nunca se fijó en mí… — El sonido de su puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. La rubia se levantó de la cama y la abrió. Era Halle.

— Misa, el comandante nos está llamando al piso dos. Al parecer, L ya está aquí.

La agente asintió, sacando su llave y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Fueron juntas al ascensor, sin decir una palabra. Misa sabía que el silencio de Halle podía deberse a sus dudas respecto a su conocimiento del sistema de seguridad del edificio. Sin embargo, a pesar de que quería decirle todo con su total voluntad, sabía que eso solo le correspondía a L. L debía decidir si es que ella debía hacerse la idiota respecto a su conexión anterior, o podría actuar como si lo conociera a él y a todos los demás policías japoneses. Intuía que el detective se inclinaría más por la primera, a pesar de que sus acciones a veces resultaban impredecibles.

El ascensor llegó al segundo piso, y, al bajar, se dieron cuenta que todos se encontraban allí excepto ellas. Se adentraron a la sala, y Misa tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al ver a Matsuda y Mogi entre los investigadores. Ambos durante la investigación de Kira habían sido sus representantes, y siempre la trataron con respeto, nunca subestimándola. Matsuda, al parecer, tuvo que también reprimir una sonrisa, y Mogi suavizó su expresión al ver a la ex modelo entrar a la habitación.

Había otras personas que Misa nunca había visto en su vida. Tres chicos se encontraban a un costado de L. Los tres parecían ser los menores del grupo de personas que ahí se encontraban. Uno de ellos era rubio y de cabello corto. Usaba ropas negras y ajustadas al cuerpo, dándole una apariencia ruda. El otro era castaño, con un leve tono rojizo en su cabello. Estaba cruzado de brazos, mirando a ambas mujeres. Tenía los ojos verdes, por lo que Misa pudo notar. El último, sin duda era el más peculiar. Su cabello era totalmente blanco y rizado, y sus ojos eran oscuros. Él era el único que no las miraba, pues estaba completando un puzzle en el suelo. Misa lo encontró de lo más raro.

— Agente Bullook, es un placer conocerla — Halle fijó su mirada en aquel hombre descalzo y despeinado que se hallaba parado a un lado de los ordenadores, junto a los chicos. Era alto, a pesar de estar encorvado, y su apariencia causaba entre miedo y rechazo.

— _No me digas que este rarito es L_ — Pensó la mujer, controlándose para que su expresión no fuera de pura confusión. Como si hubiese leído su mente, aquel individuo extraño le volvió a hablar.

— Soy L — Se presentó. Halle asintió, nuevamente intentando no colocar ningún tipo de expresión. — Si es que trae su celular consigo, ruego que lo apague en este minuto y lo coloque en la caja de por allá, como todo el resto del grupo. — Halle obedeció, al igual que Misa. Ambas apagaron su teléfono, y lo introdujeron en la caja transparente de una de las mesas. — Por motivos necesarios, aquí me llamarán Ryuuzaki.

— Entendido — Dijeron ambas, casi al mismo tiempo. Ryuuzaki se sentó en una de las sillas frente a los monitores, aun viéndolas.

— Me da gusto verte a ti también, Misa-san — Misa se congeló ante la poca preocupación de L al decir su nombre, demostrando que se conocían. Loud y Bullook miraron a su compañera, esta vez sin evitar la sorpresa en sus expresiones. L se mordió el pulgar, en aquel modo tan habitual que Misa conocía — He de decir que es mucho mejor tenerte aquí como cooperadora a como sospechosa.

— ¿Eh? — Halle se volteó a ver a su rubia amiga. Misa no parecía estar muy afectada, sino preocupada por la mirada que le dedicó Halle. La rubia, antes de que su compañera comenzará a interrogarla, le dedicó una leve sonrisa a L.

— Debo decir lo mismo. Es mejor tenerte como mi jefe a como un acosador pervertido que me vigilaba todo el día — Dijo sin pensar. Matsuda no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel dicho de la chica. Matt pareció tener la misma reacción, puesto que nunca había escuchado a alguien referirse de esa forma a L, su mentor y superior. Mello, por otro lado, no estaba tan de buen humor con aquello.

— Hey, hey, ¿A quién crees que le hablas tú?

— Está bien, Mello — Lo paró L. Mello frunció el ceño, enojado. Misa no pudo evitar sentir que ese chico podía ser muy intimidante cuando quería. Parecía el perro guardián de L. — Misa-san estuvo bajo sospecha en el caso de Kira. Sin embargo, fue ella un elemento clave que nos ayudó a atraparlo. — Mello, al escuchar aquello, observó a la rubia de pies a cabeza, ¿esta cara bonita de buen físico había ayudado en la investigación? Misa, por otro lado, se sintió extraña al recordar la resolución del caso. Tuvo que apretar un poco el puño para no demostrar su tensión. Light, nuevamente, atacaba sus pensamientos. — Sin embargo, no sé por qué me llama pervertido. Eso escapa un poco de mi conocimiento, pero tampoco lo considero relevante. — El chico se mordió el dedo pulgar, antes de continuar — En fin, creo que deberíamos proceder a la investigación, ya que las presentaciones protocolares terminaron.

Misa se sintió extraña en esa habitación, nuevamente. A pesar de todo, había cierta nostalgia en aquellas cuatro paredes, pero sus recuerdos no la atormentaron tanto como creyó. Sentía la mirada extrañada de su compañera, pero pronto tendría tiempo para explicarse. Después de todo, Ryuuzaki no había dicho que ella era el segundo Kira. Supuso que no quería colocar nerviosos a los investigadores, provocando deducciones que escaparan de su juicio racional. Miró a Matsuda, y, esta vez, tuvo la valentía de sonreírle. Él le dedicó una leve sonrisa también. A pesar de que no se habían visto hace mucho, Touta sabía que Misa había perdido sus recuerdos, y, por lo visto, se había convertido en una agente capaz de cooperar en casos importantes. Él pensaba que los fantasmas del pasado no tenían que invadir la mente del equipo.

— Bien, antes que todo, quiero comunicarles que hice una conexión de este caso con otro — Todos lo miraron confundidos. L tomó aire, sin hacer caso a los rostros de su equipo — Además, estoy seguro que el nombre de la próxima víctima empezará con la letra "A".

Todos se mostraron confundidos, sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería el detective. Ryuuzaki hizo una seña a Matt, y este proyectó una imagen. En ella, el mensaje del asesino quedaba claro. Todos los de la habitación entendieron, en ese momento, la razón por la que L había hecho esa afirmación. Muy a su pesar, Misa Amane sintió más de una mirada sobre ella.

 _Ahora sabía por qué Ryuuzaki la había llamado_

D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N

Los gemidos de su víctima no conmovían para nada a su ser. La chica gritaba de dolor, aunque no lo quisiera. Esta vez le había tocado una oponente digna de lucha. Le había costado trabajo capturarla, pero ella pagaría por el ojo morado que le había dejado esa noche. Estaba amarrada en aquella plancha de metal, tal como las otras. Las correas de cuero ya le habían provocado marcas rojas, gracias a sus intentos por zafarse de su prisión. Ella sabía que no tenía escapatoria, pero de todos modos parecía luchar por su vida hasta el último segundo.

— Muy bien, preciosa — La voz rasposa de aquella persona le causó escalofríos. Incluso, casi pudo distraerse de aquella quemadura que le había provocado hasta hace unos segundos — Ahora, dime… Vamos a hacer un juego. Si respondes a mi pregunta con una respuesta que me satisfaga, terminaré tu vida de una manera menos dolorosa — la chica apretó sus ojos castaños con fuerza, y forcejeó inútilmente contra las correas de cuero que tenía. Escuchó una risa, digna de algún habitante del infierno. — Ya hemos estado así por unas cuantas horas, sabes que no vas a funcionar, cariño.

— ¿Por qué…? — Susurró ella. Su interlocutor pareció divertirse ante sus jadeos — ¿Por qué haces esto?

— Lo descubrirás cuando hayas resuelto la pregunta del millón — Respondió simplemente. La chica apretó las correas con fuerza. El dolor de su pierna derecha había vuelto. Sentía cómo su piel burbujeaba ante el líquido que su atacante le había echado — Bueno, dime… — Ella clavó sus ojos en su secuestrador. Vio una sonrisa bajo esa máscara que ocupaba — ¿Quién es la justicia? — Ante esa pregunta, la joven entendió con perfección hacia donde iba el asunto. Tomó aire con la mayor valentía que pudo antes de contestar.

— L

Sintió cómo su agresor vertió un poco más de aquel líquido abrasador que había quemado parte de su pierna derecha. Esta vez, sintió el ardor por toda su pierna izquierda, para luego sentir un corte en uno de sus brazos. La chica aulló de dolor, no pudiendo contener las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos. Se fijó en el rostro de aquella persona criminal, y pudo notar que hasta parecía divertirse con su sufrimiento. Ella jadeaba, aun sintiendo ardores en distintos lados de su cuerpo. Hubo una mezcla entre sudor y lágrimas. Sabía que esto estaba recién comenzando, y que no había forma alguna de detenerlo.

— Respuesta equivocada, Ayumi Inoue.

D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N

 _Debo admitir que me emocioné mucho al recibir buenos comentarios de ustedes :) Sé que es muy pronto para actualizar (no suelo hacerlo), pero creo que mientras mis vacaciones me lo permitan, voy a presentar rápido la historia._

 _Algunas aclaraciones. Por lo que sé, Halle Bullook es muy alta (1.80, para ser exactos). Respecto a la altura de Misa, encontré distintos portes que le daban. A veces decían que medía 1.52 y otras más de 1.60. Me guío con que es japonesa, aunque para ser modelo supongo que tuvo que ser un poco más alta que el promedio japonés. Por eso Halle la molestaba tanto._

 _Lo otro, Near me parece un personaje complicado de escribir. Me lo imaginé en el avión algo aburrido, por eso provocaba un poco a Mello. Si piensan, de aquí en adelante, que está un poco OoC, me avisan por favor. Es uno de los que más me cuesta escribir, la verdad (junto con nuestro amado L)._

 _Lo que más me costó al planificar este fic es el suspenso. Creo que mi primera planificación no era fiel a él, puesto que no puedo insultar la inteligencia de L en esta historia, si es que quiero que se apegue a los personajes originales. De hecho, tenía pensado que más adelante L sospechara que este caso se vincula un poco al de Kira. Sin embargo, insisto en que sería un insulto a su inteligencia._

 _¿Por qué una víctima con nombre que empiece con "A"? Es más simple de lo que se piensa._

 _¡Hagan sus propias deducciones, y anímense!_

 _Agradecimiento especial a **KandraK** por ser el primer review de esta historia. Me gustó mucho _ Cambiar de Príncipe _, por cierto. ¡Muchas gracias!_

 _Cualquier observación, duda, o comentario me ayudan a mejorar, recuerden._

 _Saludos,_

 _Pili._


	3. Capítulo 2

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen. La historia solo está hecha con fines de entretención._

 **D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N**

 **Segunda Oportunidad**

 **Capítulo 2**

Matt proyectó la secuencia de imágenes, que había dejado a todos pasmados, en las pantallas de la sala. En ellas, se mostraron los nombres de pila de las nueve víctimas, alineados de forma vertical. El castaño hizo un click, y los nombres se dispersaron. Se dejaron las dos primeras letras de los nombres de las cuatro primeras víctimas, mientras que el resto solo tenía la inicial de su nombre. Sin embargo, se escuchó una expresión de sorpresa de todo el equipo al ver el mensaje en pantalla.

KI

RA

ES

JU

S

T

I

C

I

Misa observó a L. Sintió un par de miradas sobre ella, pero no le interesó. Lo sabía. Sabía que su llamado al caso tenía que tener relación con algún presentimiento de Ryuuzaki.

— La próxima víctima tendrá como inicial de su nombre, la letra "A" — Declaró el detective, ignorando las miradas que claramente muchos le dedicaban a Misa Amane. Se sentó en su posición habitual, antes de hablarle a Soichiro Yagami — Yagami-san, tiene que colocar protección a todas las mujeres agentes y policías de nombre "A". Con un poco de suerte, la próxima víctima no ha sido interceptada aun.

— De acuerdo, Ryuuzaki. — Contestó el hombre — También creo que es importante mantener a todas las familias de nosotros bajo protección. El asesino, a estas alturas, ya debe haber investigado quién trabajó en el caso de Kira.

— Hágalo — Sentenció el detective. Luego de que el jefe Yagami tomara su teléfono de la caja transparente, miró a todos los restantes — Bien. Necesito que revisemos los documentos de las víctimas. Concéntrense en sus círculos cercanos o si entre ellas se conocían. Me parece que no hay registro de ello, pero es mejor revisarlo otra vez. — L tomó aire para continuar — Lo otro, necesito un grupo con Matt para que revisen las cámaras de algunos de los puntos precisos en los que las víctimas fueron abandonadas. No son muchos, pero podría haber un radio que nos indique los movimientos que el asesino realiza.

Todos tomaron diversos documentos y empezaron a trabajar. Mello, Matt, Mogi, Loud y Aizawa comenzaron a revisar las cámaras y hacer cálculos entre los puntos de encuentro de las víctimas. Matsuda se acercó a Misa y la saludó debidamente, mientras que ella lo presentaba con Halle. Mogi, por su parte, saludó a la rubia con una inclinación de cabeza, a lo lejos. Ella le sonrió en respuesta. Cuando Halle y Misa quedaron relativamente solas, la rubia más alta no pudo evitar realizar una pregunta que le estaba atravesando la garganta.

— Misa… — La chica miró a su amiga, ya deduciendo un poco lo que le preguntaría — ¿Cómo es que terminaste en el FBI si fuiste sospechosa en el caso Kira?

— Bueno… — Misa se tomó unos segundos para pensar. Aun no conocía lo que L tenía planeado contar, pero podría decir información sin revelar toda la verdad — Ayud descubrir a Kira, disfrazándome y entrometiéndome en el caso sin que me lo pidieran. Él me envió al FBI luego de que mi novio muriera.

— Light Yagami — Completó Halle. Misa asintió mientras revisaba un documento, intentando evitar la tensión que producía ese nombre en ella — Él era el hijo del jefe de policía, ¿no es así?

— Sí. Light también trabajaba aquí.

Al notar la expresión de dolor que Misa había proyectado en sus ojos miel, Halle decidió no hacer más preguntas. Obviamente, la noticia de que su amiga de hace un par de años había sido sospechosa en un caso tan importante, le revolvió la cabeza, pero, mirándola y conociéndola, Misa no podía ser esa clase de persona. La chica era alguien de buenas intenciones, y eso le constaba. Siempre se preocupaba por los demás, y, a pesar de que al principio era bastante vanidosa e infantil, la permanencia en la organización había ido cambiando aquello. El FBI había hecho que Misa Amane madurara.

— _Partiendo por el hecho de que ya no habla en tercera persona_ — Pensó la mujer, recordando la vez que conoció a Misa en una pequeña misión y se dio cuenta de que hablaba en tercera persona. La había encontrado idiota, pero, luego de verla esforzarse tanto, le simpatizó. Misa le ponía pasión a todo lo que hacía.

Siguieron trabajando. El equipo que revisaba las cámaras notó que había dos autos que parecían en actitud sospechosa, y, al revisar las patentes, ambas eran de otros modelos. L suspiró. Era lo típico de los criminales. Robaban un auto y le colocaban una patente falsa para que no les siguieran el rastro. Mogi, de inmediato, averiguó sobre los robos de ambos modelos a los que correspondían las patentes. Se habían ejecutado en los dos extremos de la ciudad. Sin violencia y sin heridos, ambos vehículos no estaban al día siguiente. El equipo, ante la nula aparición del asesino, comenzó a mostrar cansancio. ¿Ningún vecino lo había visto?, ¿Ni siquiera podían dar alguna descripción para tener una pista?

— Los testigos podrían estar mintiendo — Todos se giraron a Mello. El chico le dio un mordisco a su barra de chocolate antes de continuar. — La situación está muy bien armada. Nadie ha visto al sujeto. Yo lo encuentro raro, por decirlo menos.

— Podría ser una posibilidad — Dijo L, en respuesta. Mello pareció satisfecho con la respuesta de su mentor. Según había notado Misa, el rubio era quien más manifestaba su admiración por el detective — Podría haber cómplices pasivos. Esta es una situación ideológica, por lo que la adherencia de alguien no sería extraña.

— ¿Crees que podría haber más de un asesino, Ryuuzaki? — Indagó Matsuda. El aludido se llevó una porción de pastel a la boca antes de contestar.

— Hasta el momento, no hay evidencia que lo confirme — Respondió él. — Pero nunca hay que descartar las posibilidades. — El chico de cabello azabache giró en su silla, para luego fijar sus ojos en los agentes del FBI de la sala. — Loud y Bullook irán a investigar respecto a los coches robados, mañana, pues es bastante tarde. Necesitamos que hagan preguntas precisas, sin levantar sospechas. Verifiquen si el área está bien poblada, y las posibilidades de que nadie haya visto algo. Si evalúan que la situación está muy extraña, se quedarán vigilando el sector hasta que sea necesario.

— Sí — Contestaron ambos.

— Mello, Matt — Los chicos se giraron hacia Ryuuzaki — Revisen las cámaras cercanas a esos barrios, a ver si encuentran algo. — El par asintió. Matt sacó una laptop para comenzar de inmediato con su tarea. L continuó dando instrucciones a los investigadores — Le diré a Weddy, cuando llegue, que implante cámaras en sectores específicos, cerca de los lugares de los robos. Si la situación es muy sospechosa, procederemos a poner cámaras en las viviendas — Misa, a pesar de que sabía que era necesario, no pudo evitar formular una leve mueca en el rostro. Después de todo, aquello era ilegal. Ryuuzaki continuó — Hay que hacer un reporte de esas familias, junto con las conexiones que tenían las víctimas. Es por eso, que Aizawa, Matsuda, Mogi, Misa-san y Carter irán a investigar a cada víctima. No me convencen los registros, puede haber algo que falte en los testimonios de los más cercanos. A pesar de que han pasado cinco años, Misa-san, usarás el disfraz que Watari tiene para ti. No nos arriesgaremos a que alguien te reconozca en el trabajo.

— De acuerdo — Dijo la chica. Ryuuzaki asintió.

— Bien. Mañana por la mañana irán a investigar a las familias y a los conocidos de las víctimas — El reloj marcaba la medianoche. Habían revisado cada documento, al menos dos veces. Misa sentía que estaba un poco cansada, pero, extrañamente, aun no tenía mucho sueño — Quien desee ir a descansar, puede hacerlo. Mañana y los días que vienen serán muy intensos, por lo que solicito que tengan su mayor energía para este caso.

Sin nada más que decir, L se giró a los monitores. Los investigadores tomaron sus pertenencias y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones o a sus respectivos hogares. Matt y Mello seguían trabajando en lo suyo, mientras que Near se hallaba cerca de su mentor, revisando diversos documentos. Misa estaba por irse justo detrás de su amiga, cuando una voz la detuvo en seco.

— A ti aun debo decirte algo, Misa-san — Misa se volteó, encontrándose con L a la cara. El chico, nuevamente sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, se giró a sus sucesores — Muchachos, necesito hablar con la agente Amane a solas.

— Bien — Matt se levantó, aprovechando de estirar los brazos. — Supongo que necesito un poco de café antes de continuar.

— Ya muévete, idiota. Ryuuzaki quiere que salgamos.

— Ya voy, ya voy… — Matt bostezó, obviando el golpe en el brazo que le otorgó su amigo. Luego, fijó sus ojos verdes en Near — ¿Vienes, Near? Watari quizás nos tiene preparado algo bueno. — Como respuesta, el albino simplemente se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la puerta, mientras Mello y Matt hacían lo mismo.

— ¿Por qué demonios invitas al fenómeno?

— ¿Sabes? Si sigues así de enojado todo el día, tu esperanza de vida va a disminuir considerablemente…

Misa tuvo que aguantar una risa mientras escuchaba la conversación de los jóvenes a lo lejos. A pesar de que habían salido de la habitación, se escuchaban las quejas de Mello y las burlas de aquel chico, Matt. L ignoró la situación, levantándose de su asiento. La rubia observó en silencio la manera en la que rondó levemente la habitación, hasta apoyarse en una de las mesas mientras se llevaba el pulgar a la boca. Misa se dio cuenta que esa era la primera vez que lo veía tan erguido, y que, a pesar de que habían pasado cinco años, no había cambiado su forma extraña de caminar. Luego de unos largos minutos de silencio que a la chica le parecieron eternos, ella decidió tomar la palabra.

— ¿Cuál es el asunto, Ryuuzaki?

— Me sorprende bastante que, estando solos en un lugar por orden mía, no me hayas llamado pervertido — Misa arqueó una ceja, sin entender muy bien las palabras del pelinegro. Él, seguido, colocó ambas manos en sus bolsillos — Has madurado, Misa-san.

— Supongo que cinco años es bastante tiempo — Dijo ella, sin saber muy bien qué decir. L la miró.

— ¿Tienes idea de por qué estás aquí? — Ante las repentinas palabras del detective, Misa quedó en silencio. Miró atentamente a Ryuuzaki, encontrándose con aquellos ojos ónix sin expresión que ella perfectamente conocía. Luego, se le ocurrió la respuesta más rápida que dar, y la más sincera.

— Honestamente, creo que sospechas de mí — Ryuuzaki no pareció sorprendido por dicha declaración. Misa, sin darle importancia a ello, continuó — Como agente del FBI, comprenderás que entiendo tu razonamiento. Fui el segundo Kira, después de todo — La rubia hizo una pausa. Ryuuzaki seguía con las manos en los bolsillos, pero la miraba atentamente. — Lo que no logro entender es por qué ocultas esa información al resto del equipo de investigación. Sé que sería contraproducente en cierto modo, puesto que todos colocarían sus sospechas sobre mí, pero, por otro lado, podrías tenerme más vigilada de lo que ya estoy.

— Hay una respuesta muy simple para ello, Misa-san — Respondió L, casi de inmediato. La rubia permanecía estática, escuchando. No se movió ni un poco de su posición. — Es porque realmente no sospecho de ti, y ya estás lo bastante vigilada como para sembrar pánico innecesario entre los miembros de la Fuerza Especial — Misa no pudo evitar su sorpresa ante la declaración del chico… ¿No sospechaba de ella?, ¿Pero cómo?

— Si no sospechas de mí, entonces, ¿Por qué me elegiste para el caso? No llevo mucho como agente, y, repito, fui uno de tus enemigos en el pasado…

— La Misa Amane que conocía en el pasado, si hubiera querido asesinarme para vengar a su Light, hubiera tomado su propia arma y me hubiera disparado en este mismo instante — Declaró L. Misa lo escuchaba, aun sin entender lo que le decía. — De hecho, ese día en que… Bueno, supimos quién era Kira, tú misma parecías desesperada porque no me mataran — Misa recordó la escena rápidamente, a su pesar. El pánico que sintió cuando Light Yagami apuntó a Ryuuzaki con el arma de Matsuda, fue revivido nuevamente. Sabía que en esos momentos no sería ni un poco diferente, si se volviera a repetir la situación. L, sacándola de sus pensamientos, continuó hablando — Si quisieras matarme, le hubieses ayudado a Light-kun por aquel entonces, y, si quisieras hacerlo ahora, estoy seguro de que encontrarías la manera sin tener que asesinar a medio Japón. — Misa guardó silencio. Ryuuzaki mantuvo su semblante de calma, esta vez, mirándola fijamente. — Tú no armarías la operación de esa manera, Misa-san.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no es así? — La verdad era que Ryuuzaki había acertado en cada punto, pero quería conocer las razones por las que había llegado a esas conclusiones. Parecía realmente ilógico que el detective no sospechara de alguien que fue una asesina en su momento. Incluso si había confesado.

— Bueno, hay dos razones para ello. El segundo Kira era pasional, impulsivo, mientras que Kira era calculador. Light-kun sería el tipo de asesino que mandaría mensajes por medio de víctimas policías. Tú, simplemente, si fuera el caso, esperarías a estar a solas conmigo para dispararme. — Misa no pudo evitar tragar saliva ante el razonamiento de Ryuuzaki. A pesar de que no recordaba nada, Misa Amane encajaba más con la primera descripción que con la segunda. L continuó — Además, hay otra razón para no desconfiar de ti en estos minutos, y es que tu sentido de la justicia ha cambiado, desde el día en que decidiste que yo no debía morir — Misa sabía a lo que se refería. L, a su vez, tomó un pedazo de pastel y comenzó a comer — Es por eso que quería hablarte. Sé que, esta vez, los crímenes no guardan relación contigo — Misa arqueó una ceja, aun no creyendo que fuera así de fácil ganarse la credibilidad del azabache. — De hecho, se te convocó a este caso por tener nacionalidad japonesa y tu habilidad de trabajo en misiones de encubierto. Carter reportó grandes avances de ti, en estos cuatro años de servicio.

— No sé si creer lo que me estás diciendo — Confesó la rubia. Ryuuzaki, nuevamente, se llevó el pulgar a la boca mientras la observaba. — Me parece un poco extraño de tu parte, a pesar de que sé que no tengo nada que ver.

— Soy una persona extraña — Respondió el chico, sin inmutarse. Misa rodó los ojos, divertida… ¿es que acaso Ryuuzaki tenía respuestas para todo lo que ella le decía?

— Está bien, Ryuuzaki. — Dijo ella, luego de unos momentos de silencio. La rubia miró al detective y sonrió — Entonces, supongo, no hay impedimentos para hacer bien mi trabajo.

— Efectivamente

— Bien, si no tienes nada que agregar, iré a mi habitación — Dijo la chica, sin deshacer la sonrisa respetuosa que había formado en su rostro. Ryuuzaki asintió antes de hablar.

— Puedes irte, mañana te necesitaremos a las siete en punto.

La rubia se retiró con un asentimiento de cabeza. Al cerrar la puerta, Ryuuzaki pensó de inmediato en la sonrisa que ella le había dedicado. Parecía sincera, después de todo. Además, no lo había llamado pervertido. No sabía si aquello era agradable o aburrido. La verdad, a pesar de que Misa estuviese bajo investigación hace cinco años, se divertía genuinamente con sus expresiones y sus exclamaciones fáciles de leer. Si era de enfado, estaba enojada, si era una sonrisa, estaba contenta. Así, al menos, era Misa hace cinco años, y, al parecer, aquello último no había cambiado. Seguía siendo fácil de leer.

— Ryuuzaki — L se giró, y se dio cuenta que Watari había entrado. El anciano se situó a un lado de él — ¿Crees que sea prudente confiar en la señorita Misa? Después de todo, este caso se vincula con el de Kira…

— Realmente, creo que Misa-san no tiene participación en este caso — Dijo el detective. Watari lo miró, sin poder ocultar su asombro. L continuó — Sin embargo, si la tiene, ahora estará más tranquila al saber que no sospecho de ella. Esto nos dará cierta ventaja, si resulta ser así. En un descuido, Misa Amane revelará sus intenciones.

Watari sonrió. L, el mejor detective del mundo, tenía sus ases bajo la manga después de todo.

 _Aunque tenía la certeza que, en esta situación, no los iba a necesitar demasiado._

D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N

Dicho y hecho, los agentes estaban en el cuartel general a las siete de la mañana. L explicó que irían a hablar con los familiares de las víctimas. Misa escuchaba atentamente sus instrucciones, mientras se colocaba la peluca castaña, los lentes de color café oscuro y los anteojos que le había entregado Watari. Tomó la placa falsa que a cada uno les habían proporcionado y se la guardó en uno de los bolsillos internos de su chaqueta. Su nombre falso era Minako Harada. La chica, además, vio la fotografía de la víctima que le tocó. Era la más reciente, Iori Usui.

Alrededor de las ocho de la mañana, cada agente salió por separado del edificio (precauciones de L, dio instrucciones de que saliera cada agente con quince minutos de diferencia). Misa, ansiosa, casi salió disparada rumbo a la residencia Usui, siendo la última en comenzar su camino. Por lo que había leído de la joven agente, Iori vivía sola en un departamento al centro de la ciudad, pero, según informó su madre, iba a verla tres veces a la semana. Al Iori no presentarse en la casa de sus padres en una de estas ocasiones, comenzaron las sospechas de que algo había ocurrido. Al día siguiente, se encontró el cuerpo de la víctima en un camino poco concurrido, a las afueras de la ciudad.

Esto había sucedido la semana pasada. Misa suspiró apenas se subió al autobús. Trataría de hacer rápidamente sus preguntas a la familia Usui para no causar molestias. Su hija había fallecido hace muy poco, por lo que no quería abrir demasiado aquella herida. Pasaron veinte minutos, y Misa bajó del transporte público para caminar un par de calles que la llevarían a su destino. El barrio era tranquilo. Un par de personas salían apuradas de su hogar para, dedujo ella, llegar a sus trabajos. Era el típico vecindario en el cual se podía construir una buena vida familiar.

Cuando Misa se aproximó a la casa Usui, notó que una mujer de unos cincuenta años estaba barriendo la entrada. Se dio cuenta que, si esa mujer era la madre de la agente Iori Usui, debió de haberla tenido muy joven. La mujer notó la presencia de la chica y levantó la mirada. Estaban las dos frente a frente, y la ex modelo fue la que habló primero, ante los ojos castaños e interrogantes de la señora.

— Buenos días, soy Minako Harada — Se presentó la chica amablemente. La mujer asintió. Misa procedió a mostrar su placa falsa — Soy agente del FBI, necesito hacer unas preguntas a alguno de los padres de la agente Iori Usui.

— Buenos días, Harada-san — Saludó la mujer, sin presentar ningún asombro ante la presentación de la chica. De hecho, más que asombro, su rostro pareció entristecerse ante el nombre de la difunta — Pase adentro, soy Kaori Usui, la madre de Iori.

Misa agradeció en el fondo de su ser que la mujer hubiera aceptado hablar con ella. Normalmente, los parientes de la víctima se rehusaban a decir algo más allá de las declaraciones de la denuncia, por el dolor que sentían. La chica se dio cuenta que la casa era muy pintoresca y espaciosa. Se sintió extraña al entrar, por primera vez en cinco años, a una residencia japonesa. La nostalgia se presentó al notar que había muchas fotos familiares, cuando vivía en casa con sus padres.

— Pase a la sala, por favor. Serviré té — Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa amable. Misa asintió agradecida y pasó al salón. Notó que había un par de fotografías. La de Iori Usui estaba con flores y velas. Se dio cuenta, además, que había un par de grullas de papel encima de la pequeña mesa. Kaori Usui entró con el té, y Misa vio la tristeza en su mirada — Oh, disculpe el desorden, Harada-san… Mi hija menor, Yume, no ha ordenado aquello. — Misa despejó un poco la mesa para que la señora pudiera colocar la bandeja. Ambas se sentaron — Le he intentado explicar que las mil grullas no funcionan para algunos asuntos, pero ella insiste en que quiere hacerlo por Iori. — Acotó la mujer con tristeza. Misa apretó los labios, sin saber qué decir al respecto. Sin embargo, la señora Usui la salvó de aquella situación — Usted, ¿está investigando el caso de Iori?

— Sí, Kaori-san. El de su hija y el de las demás víctimas — Respondió Misa, con un tono suave y respetuoso. La mujer asintió. — Vine a hacerle breves preguntas, pues cualquier antecedente nos puede ayudar a avanzar en el caso.

— Entonces, adelante, pregunte lo que desee, Harada-san.

— Bien, primero quiero saber si Iori-san, además de su familia, tenía otro tipo de círculo de personas cercano.

— ¿Amigos? — Misa asintió. La señora Usui colocó un semblante pensativo antes de responder, dando a entender que le costaba trabajo recordar. — Iori tenía amigos pertenecientes a la policía. Se conocieron cuando entró a convertirse en un agente. — Dijo ella. Misa escuchaba atentamente — La verdad, Iori no los traía demasiado a la casa. Era una persona bastante reservada. Eso sí, hace un par de meses nos presentó a su novio, Shun Ukeda.

— ¿Habían comenzado a salir hace poco?

— Sí. Al parecer, Shun-kun y ella vivían bastante cerca, y se toparon una vez que fueron a tomar café al mismo lugar — Respondió Kaori. Misa, de inmediato, creyó sospechosa la manera de conocerse. Según lo que había aprendido, un encuentro casual podía ser manipulado fácilmente. — Shun-kun conocía con mayor profundidad a los amigos de Iori. Por lo que sé, se llevaban bastante bien.

— ¿Sabe los nombres de los amigos de Iori-san?

— Sí, aunque no sus apellidos — Respondió la interrogada — Recuerdo que Iori siempre hablaba de cuatro de sus amigos. Eran tres chicos, Daichi, Isao y Hiro, y una chica, Ayumi. Ella era realmente hermosa. De todos ellos, veíamos mucho más a Ayumi. — Dijo la señora. Misa asintió, memorizando los nombres. Aunque sabía que estaban siendo grabados por el micrófono entre sus ropas, siempre prefería la memoria.

— ¿El novio de Iori-san se llevaba bien con ustedes, Kaori-san?

— Sí, aunque Yume no lo aprobaba mucho — Respondió la mujer. — Yume decía que Shun-kun no le daba buena espina, pero nunca supo explicar por qué. Mi hija tiene doce años, de todos modos. Supusimos que era una especie de celos que le tenía.

— ¿Y nunca les dijo por qué se sentía así?

— La verdad, Yume admitió que una vez Shun había peleado con Iori cerca de ella. Peleaban porque no tenían tiempo de verse. Shun, por lo que me dijo Yume, había dicho que Iori pasaba mucho tiempo con nosotros — Misa asentía cada cierto momento, incentivando a la mujer a continuar — Iori supuso que la apatía de Yume hacia su novio era por eso.

— Bien — Misa sonrió a la mujer, e hizo ademán de levantarse — Kaori-san, ha sido muy amable de su parte recibirme.

— Fue un gusto tenerla aquí — Respondió Kaori, guiando a la agente a la puerta — Iori, aunque ya no esté con nosotros, es muy importante para esta familia. Es por eso que, cualquier cosa que podamos hacer para ayudar a atrapar al culpable, ayudaremos.

— Muchas gracias por todo, Kaori-san — Misa hizo una reverencia a la mujer y ella sonrió en respuesta. Vio cómo Misa se iba, y se entró a su hogar luego de ver cómo caminaba para doblar la cuadra. Iori también había empezado de muy joven a ser agente, tal como esa muchacha.

D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N

— Oh, mierda…

Los únicos que se encontraban en la sala de investigaciones en ese minuto eran los sucesores de L, Watari y el mismo detective. Mello, quien había hablado por última vez, miraba la pantalla con molestia mientras comía, hasta con furia, su barra de chocolate. Near, como siempre, tenía una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Miraba la pantalla con suma lentitud, como si estudiara cada detalle de las imágenes que se encontraban ahí. Matt, por otro lado, estaba cruzado de brazos en su asiento, observando todo. Se había acomodado los lentes al menos dos veces desde que las imágenes habían aparecido en los monitores.

Había tres imágenes de asesinatos. Una pertenecía a la víctima que habían presagiado. Ayumi Inoue había muerto la noche anterior. La encontraron a medio día, en un camino abandonado. Con las pruebas del laboratorio no había dudas, era otra agente japonesa asesinada. L, sin embargo, no pudo evitar fijar sus ojos con suma atención a las demás imágenes. Era de dos hombres. Aun las pruebas de ADN y grupo sanguíneo estaban siendo procesadas en el laboratorio, pues los cuerpos habían sido encontrados hace tan solo una hora. No obstante, las imágenes fueron reveladas porque había algo en estas víctimas. Una de ellas tenía escrito en la frente "LD" con cortes, mientras que la otra, en la mano, lucía las letras "EBE". La cuarta imagen, por otro lado, era una nota. Tenía escrito un mensaje directo para el detective:

 _Lo más probable es que ya hayas averiguado la causa de todo esto. Por lo que le hiciste al mundo, haré que cargues con las vidas de los demás en tu consciencia_. _No lo dudes, L, tú serás el último._

— Que arrogante — Acotó Mello. Nadie había dicho una palabra, además de él, desde que las imágenes habían sido reveladas — Aunque hay que darle crédito, otra vez no dejó rastros por ningún lado.

— El asesino debe conocer a la perfección los análisis forenses y los protocolos policiales — Dijo Near, armando una torre de dados — No debe ser un ciudadano común.

— O, también, puede que haya más de un asesino — Agregó Matt, mordisqueando un lápiz. Al no poder fumar al interior del edificio, había adquirido ese hábito desde que estaban investigando durante tantas horas — A pesar de que aun no se ha hecho el análisis forense, las dos últimas víctimas no parecen haber muerto hace mucho.

— Apenas aparezca el análisis forense, lo descubriremos — Respondió L, llevándose el pulgar a la boca — Creo que la idea de que sea más de un asesino no es poco probable. De hecho, al calcular las horas de las muertes, es posible que haya un resultado que apruebe esta conclusión.

— ¿Qué hacemos, entonces?

— Primero, hay que esperar los reportes de los agentes. Quizás haya una conexión entre todo esto. — Contestó el detective. Los tres sucesores asintieron. — Matt, quiero una lista con todo el personal forense de la policía y sus antecedentes. Mello y Near, deben revisarlos y estudiarlos. Enviaremos a alguien para vigilar que los resultados no sean alterados.

— Ryuuzaki, creo que tengo a alguien en mente para ello.

— Bien, Watari, tráelo. No hay tiempo que perder.

El anciano desapareció por la puerta, mientras que, sin sorprender a L, dos viejos rostros entraban a la habitación. Mello arqueó una ceja, y L se giró a ellos. La chica, hermosa, le sonrió a L, al igual que el hombre rubio. El detective asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

— Weddy, Aiber… — Saludó L, ignorando las miradas curiosas de Matt y Mello. Near seguía en lo suyo. — Creo que ya tienen contemplada su tarea en este caso.

— Aun realmente no sé para qué me necesitas a mí, la verdad — Dijo el hombre, haciendo notar su acento francés.

— Estoy seguro, en un 70%, que vamos a necesitar bastante personal para hacer trabajos de encubierto — Respondió L. Aiber asintió, comprendiendo. Dicho esto, el detective se dirigió a Weddy — En cuanto a ti, Weddy, creo que ya te envié las coordenadas para la operación.

— Ya está hecho, L — Contestó la mujer, sacando un cigarro. L asintió. Matt, observando, se apresuró en corregir la acción de la rubia.

— Disculpa, no se puede fumar al interior… — Dijo Matt. Weddy, bajo sus anteojos oscuros, frunció el ceño — Reglas del edificio, no las puse yo, por cierto.

— Vaya, parece que tienes vigilantes bastante estrictos, L. — Comentó la mujer, guardando la cajetilla de cigarros. Matt sonrió, despreocupado, mientras que L contestaba.

— No realmente, de hecho, es evidente que Matt dijo eso para pedirte uno de esos para cuando vayas a la azotea a fumar — Contestó el chico. Weddy miró a Matt, y él le guiñó un ojo, divertido.

— Bien, pero solo uno, niño — Matt, con una mirada, pareció pedirle autorización a su mentor para salir a fumar. L asintió. Ambos salieron.

El detective, sin inmutarse ante la conversación presenciada, se giró para ver los monitores. Aiber, quien ya había trabajado con L en varios casos, entendió que esa era su señal para ir a acomodarse a su habitación. El azabache había comenzado a pensar, en su típica posición, mientras se mordía el dedo pulgar. Miraba la imagen de la nota, específicamente. No se habían encontrado huellas en ella.

El objetivo de aquello era encontrarlo a él, para vengar a Kira.

La imagen de Light Yagami se proyectó en su mente mientras observaba el monitor.

 _Es como si peleara con él, otra vez…_

D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N

Misa caminaba por las calles de la ciudad. Había buscado el nombre de Shun Ukeda en la web, y había averiguado de que se trataba de un empresario importante. Se dirigía al edificio central de la compañía, que se ubicaba bastante lejos de la residencia Usui. Sin embargo, a quince minutos de llegar, una transmisión captó la atención de la joven agente. En una pantalla, se informaba la muerte de la décima víctima del asesino de Japón.

La rubia se quedó de pie, estática, mirando la noticia, como muchas personas. Escuchó exclamaciones y murmullos. Era obvio. El asesino ya llevaba diez víctimas mujeres. Sin embargo, otro elemento fue el que llamó la atención de Misa. En el programa, el titular no decía el nombre de la víctima, pero el reportero lo había dicho claramente.

 _La víctima fue identificada como Ayumi Inoue, de treinta y tres años, japonesa_

Ayumi Inoue. Japonesa, de una edad muy parecida a Iori Usui.

Misa abrió los ojos de par en par. De inmediato, como si su cuerpo reaccionara solo, comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta al edificio principal de la compañía de Shun Ukeda. Ayumi. Ese era el nombre de una de las amigas de Iori, la novena víctima. Podía tratarse de una coincidencia, pero, realmente, en el mundo de la investigación y el crimen, las coincidencias podían ser claves en un caso.

Sacó su celular, el que le había entregado L. Marcó el número por la red segura y esperó. De inmediato le contestó el detective.

— Ryuuzaki, creo que descubrí algo.

 **D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N.D.N**

 _¡Buenas, lectores! Debo decir que me costó bastante sacar este capítulo. Tenía contemplado otro escenario para la historia, pero me desvié un poco (la primera planificación era muy obvia, no quiero que sea tan pan comido el caso del asesino de Japón). Sé que no está muy intenso aun, pero prometo que se volverá más dinámico. Los primeros capítulos es para hacer cuadrar el caso._

 _Bueno, una aclaración, Soichiro Yagami se encuentra en el cuartel general, en el edificio de la policía. Por eso no está en trabajo de campo ni con L, en la sala de investigaciones._

 _Debo decir que la parte más difícil de todo este capítulo fue la conversación de Misa con L. No quise que L sonara OoC, pero creo que en este caso lo tuve que hacer hablar para explicarse con Misa. En cambio, lo que más se me hace fácil o disfruto, es la relación de Mello con Matt (se me hace muy divertido escribir de ellos, porque Mello es simplemente muy genial)._

 _Lo otro, pronto pronto verán a Misa en acción. Eso, a unos cuantos capítulos, pero, les adelanto, este fic tendrá muchos disparos y todo eso jujuju. También, los momentos LxMisa tardarán en llegar, debo decirlo (buuuu), pero valdrá la pena, lo prometo._

 _¿Les gustó?, ¿Crítica, sugerencia? ¡Dejen sus reviews, me emocionan demasiado para continuar escribiendo! :D_

 _Saludos y cariños, Pili._


End file.
